


Wholes

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Deaf, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas gets hurt and the Winchester's help him heal up he ends up screaming and temporarily deafening Dean. He may feel terrible about it, but it gives him an opportunity to say things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholes

He needed his wings for this, that's what he'd said. They'd never seen them before, didn't know if they could actually manifest, but they rose from his back as huge and elegant masses of silver feathers, black tipped and predatory. 

But now the fight was over and he still hadn't put them away. The feathers were no longer smooth but a mess, some sticking in the wrong way, some ripped out, some stained with quickly drying blood. 

The left one was dislocated in two of the joints and it stuck out oddly, too painful for him to fold up against his back before removing them from the physical plain. He nursed it delicately as he sat in the back seat of the impala, that wing outstretched. Now that the fighting was over the two humans couldn't take their eyes off of them, kept glancing back through the rear-view mirror. 

They had to sneak him back into the motel room, had to make sure that no one saw the wings. They didn't want to chance another hunter being there, they wouldn't understand that Cas was a good guy. Gordon had taught them that. Too many hunters would kill him just on the basis of him not being human. 

Once inside they made him sit on the bed, made him let go of his damaged wing. Dean promised him that it would be alright and Sam promised that it would only hurt for a moment. Then they positioned themselves, Dean holding onto one side of the joint with Sam on the other. 

"On the count of three." Sam explained, "One!" And he pushed and Cas scrambled, his nails digging into his leg as he screamed.

The lights popped, the glass of them falling onto the Winchester's heads. His voice, it had sounded like static crawling out of his throat, mixing in with his rough voice. It was loud too, shrill, and Sam could hear a ringing in his ears from it. 

"Sorry." Cas gasped, panting from the pain. 

"One more." Sam reminded him, grabbing the wing a bit higher. Dean grabbed onto his chest, pushing his body towards Sam. "One, two!" and they pushed and Cas screamed again. 

Dean was too close to his mouth this time, and as he screamed, a large crack forming in the motel window, Dean's ear started to bleed. Cas touched the damage he had caused gingerly, apologizing over and over again. Dean didn't seem to hear him though. 

Instead he moved to Cas's back, started to preen and move the feathers back into their proper positions, pulling out loose ones, while Sam pulled out his flashlight and aimed it at Dean's work. 

They were done and Cas's wings had vanished by the time maintenance arrive, asking about the weird sounds and promising to fix the lights. 

Cas kept asking Dean things though, Sam too, or just speaking, and Dean wouldn't always respond. It seemed that everything they said into his left ear would go unanswered. He never complained about it though and Cas secretly hated himself for it, for causing Dean to go deaf in one ear, and he promised himself that he would heal it as soon as he was able. 

He did find a good use for it though, was able to whisper dirty little secrets and promises and confess his true feelings for Dean into that ear, knowing that the hunter couldn't hear him. It became a habit, Cas whispering his love into Dean's bad ear, telling him all of the nasty things he wanted to do with that pretty mouth, that unruly cock, that chiseled ass. 

He forgot to stop when he was able to cure Dean's deafness. His words were met with a surprised stare and he felt the need to vanish, to disappear forever, but then the feelings did while he stayed, pinned against a wall with Dean's tongue deep in his mouth.


End file.
